


Trigger

by Maggers727



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: eventual tuckington?, i havent decided yet, im not the most descriptive person so it may not be that bad, its called trigger but there arent any major triggers, its just a title, just getting beatened up really, maybe just like a lot of interaction but not like set in stone really, mild toture, minor carolina, minor donut, minor sarge, random cyaracters here and there, season 11-12, season 13 will like be slightly incorporatedby the end pfobably, this will end up being longer than 10000 words, wash and tucker are main characters if you didnt catch that, wow spelling mistakes in these tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4391978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggers727/pseuds/Maggers727
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wash and company gets separated from the group but when he wakes up, there's nothing good waiting for him. Captured, questioned, and tortured, Wash just hopes the others can find them in time, or at least get Donut and Sarge out. What happens if they're too late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The ground is spinning and Wash is barely able to stand up straight. He has no idea if his shots are hitting the enemy or not. The next thing he knows, he's looking at Tucker in the opening of a cave, looks back at the incoming round of enemies, and then looks up at Freckles. With one more glance towards Tucker, Wash swallows hard and makes his decision.

"Freckles....... shake."

\-------

"We're sorry, Tucker, we couldn't get your friends back. They've been captured." 

\-------

Wash wakes up in a cell. His head is burning and untreated, dry blood coating the corner of his forehead. His muscles ache as he starts to sit up. 

"Finally, Sleeping Beauty's graced us with his presence!" A gruff voice says to his left. Wash runs a hand through his hair and slowly turns to see Sarge.

"Oh thank god! I was so worried!" Wash turns to his right now and sees Donut in the same situation as him and Sarge. Looking more around the cell he sees they've only got a cot in the corner to sleep on. Looking at the stability of it, it'd be useless as a weapon on someone in armor. 

"To fill ya in, Green Giant's been in here to check if you were awake, didn't even care for us two. Probably gonna ask you to Prom or somethin', either way he looked itchin' to talk to ya." It took a moment for Wash to realize he was talking about Locus, which he then slightly smiles at the new nickname. 

"Are you guys hurt at all?" Wash clears his throat after hearing how hoarse it was. 

"I'm all good! Nothing serious anyways..." Donut chimes in with a reassuring smile.

"Same here, although my knee is actin' up. Yer not lookin' too good yourself." Wash shrugs and starts standing up. He gets a little dizzy but catches himself with the bars of his cell.

"I've been worse..." Suddenly the main door opens up, and four men in armor walk in followed by the Green Giant himself, Locus. Wash does his best to keep a blank stare and drops his hand from the bar. 

"Hello, Agent Washington." Wash gives no response.

"Oh, come on, Locus. Couldn't wait five more minutes for me? Oh, hey Wash." Another voice pops up and Wash has to do a double take as he glances towards the door only to see Felix show up. Wash curses to himself for not catching onto Felix earlier. He keeps his guard up and does his best to not show any more of a reaction. "Ouch, Wash, cold shoulder? That's a pretty nasty bump you've got on your head there." Wash can practically hear the smile in his voice.

"You son of a bitch." Sarge says under his breath.

"Can it Grandpa." Felix brushes Sarge off and Sarge gives him a glare. 

"Haven't you ever heard of respecting your elders, Felix?" Donut crosses his arms and raises an eyebrow. Felix only chuckles at this.

"You too, Pinky." Donut really glares and frowns at him now.

"Shut up, everyone." Locus says calmly, not once looking away from Wash. "Agent Washington, you and you're friends are to come with us for questioning." 

"What if we don't want to?" Donut scowls. Wash can't help but to clench his teeth because he's pretty sure he knows the answer. It's almost immediate when Felix takes one step and easily reaches through the bars, grabs Donut's shirt, and yanks him into the metal. Donut only cringes at the impact and starts pushing against the bars to get free, but Felix doesn't loosen his grip. Donut holds his stance and just starts glaring at Felix. 

"You get your nasty paws off my soldier!" Sarge is only met with Locus' gun being pointed towards him. Sarge clenches his fists.

"Well, Agent Washington?"

"We'll go." There's a small pause as Locus and Wash have some kind of stare down. Slowly, Locus puts the gun down and Sarge curses under his breath again. Donut pushes against Felix's helmet as Felix chuckles and let's him go. There's a beep, and the four other soldiers split into two as each pair handles Sarge and Donut. Locus pulls open Wash's cell and Felix comes in to roughly cuff him, giving his arms an extra yank before pushing Wash forward. Sarge looks over at Wash and decides to just let them cuff him as well. 

They're lead down the halls and Wash begins to go over his training on how to handle questioning, his only worry is how the other two will handle it. Hopefully they'll catch onto his pattern and follow it. Sadly, that plan goes to shit when they're separated and each set of guards and prisoner are taken down a hall and into separate rooms. Wash curses inside his head and double checks on the mental map he's so far made. A new guard opens up the door in front of him and Felix gives Wash another push to get him to move. The door is shut once the three of them are in. It's nothing but metal walls, a chair, and some equipment. Wash is directed to sit down, and as he does so, Locus messes with the equipment while Felix straps him to the chair. 

"Comfortable?" Felix chuckles into his ear. "I would have thought the ever so badass Washington of Project Freelancer would have caught my act. Guess you're not all you're talked up to be." Felix ruffles Wash's hair but suddenly grips it tight and yanks his head back to look up at him. "Answers shouldn't be too had to get out of you." Wash could hear that smile again. Felix shoves Wash's head to the side and snickers.

"What do you want to ask me?"

"Just some questions about your time in Project Freelancer, specifically the AI fiasco." Felix says as Locus joins his side.

"Why do you wanna know about that?"

"That is classified. Agent Washington, it's true that your boss made an AI of himself and split it, correct? Did he also make hundreds of copies of a woman named Allison?" Wash does his best not to flinch at the name as it echoed as a scream in his head.

"Yes."

"Is it true you went ape shit when they put in the memory fragment?" Felix asks next. Wash didn't answer and did his best not to glare. Felix busts out laughing.

"Oh shit I would have paid money to see you in agony from that! Then again, I just might get a free show soon, anways." 

"Felix." Locus half scorns. Felix only snickers and shrugs as he starts slowly walking around Wash like he's prey. Wash wouldn't be surprised if he ended up like that.

"Agent, tell us, are you and Agent Carolina the last surviving freelancers?" Wash is kind of put off by this question. All of his past comrades have been confirmed dead. Maybe these two know more than him and have found another. Well, Carolina came back and everyone thought she was dead. Maybe it's possible. Maybe this is just wishful thinking.

"Yes, that I know of." 

"Hey, what exactly happened to your buddy, Agent, what was it? Maryland?"

"Maine."

"Ah yes, Maine. The Meta. What a piece of art. I've heard of what he's done, what the two of you have done. Sometimes I wish I was there to witness the blood spilled." Felix gets close to Wash's ear. "The blood of your comrades. New York, those Dakota twins, Wyoming, and let's not forget Maine, too!" Felix moves from the side of Wash to the front. Although his face gives nothing away, Wash begins to breathe faster again. "Now tell me, what was it like seeing the corpses of your friends? Was it satisfying knowing that it'd be the closest feeling to being number one on that leader board? Wasn't it nice to feel practically nothing as they were picked off one by one and you knew you were safe? All because your worthless mind couldn't handle a fraction of an AI!" Wash blinks a couple of times once he realizes he started to space out from memories flooding back.

"These questions won't have the answers you're looking for. Get to your point." Wash stares at Felix for a moment before Locus sighs and continues on.

"Agent Washington, tell us all you know about your boss and the equipment used to make and split the AI unit." 

"Why?"

"We have our reasons."

"Are you two working together or were you hired by someone?" Maybe Wash can turn this around, Felix sure likes to talk. Before Wash can even prepare himself, his head suddenly snaps to the side after Felix strikes him with his fist. The solid armor scraping against his flesh and surely leaving somekind of mark. As Wash tries to blink away the pain, Felix grabs his jaw and forces him to look at him.

"Listen, you're not here to ask questions, that's our job. Yours is to sit there and answer them or else we're gonna have to get forceful. Now answer the question." Felix roughly let's go of Wash as Locus repeats the question.

"What do you know about your boss?"

"He was an asshole."

"Oh come on Wash! You've gotta have more than that!" Felix starts cracking his knuckles, thinking that would be threatening to Wash.

"Nope, sorry." Wash tries to dodge the punch but ends up getting the back of his head gripped tightly. Felix's fingers squeeze Wash's skull as he pushes down on it, mercilessly. Wash cringes as his restraints dig into his torso and his airway is slightly cut off. It's not until he feels a finger slightly rub against the back of his neck that he jumps a little. With yet another harsh shove, Felix let's go.

"Last chance, Wash." Wash takes a deep breath and glares at the two assholes in front of him. 

"What, too lazy to get your info from the news?"

"There he goes again!" Felix lands the punch this time. Wash's head slams back into the chair as Felix connects with his jaw. In an instant, Felix grips onto Wash's throat. His thumb digs into his wind pipe and Wash squirms as his body shudders and goose bumps from the tip of Felix's fingers pushing into the skin where the AI was placed. Wash couldn't help but cringe. "What's wrong Wash? Are you a little sensitive there?" He puts more pressure on the spot. Pain shoots up Wash's spine and his body flinches. Felix chuckles as Locus just stands and watches.

"You're making this a lot more difficult than it has to be, Agent. Just give us the info and we'll let you go."

"Bullshit." Wash manages to let out. Locus goes to the equipment and presses a few buttons. 

"Felix." As the machine starts up Felix let's go and Wash slumps back in his seat. Two screens come alive and video begins to play. It appears to be Sarge and Donut in the same situation, restrained in chairs with guards standing in the room. No audio is heard. Wash then hears Locus say over his radio.

"Guards, start the punishment." Wash's eyes widen and he sees the guards immediately start pummeling Sarge and Donut. Sarge is kicked by one as the other one starts ramming his head against the chair. Donut is being punched practically everywhere. It's a mere glimpse but the look on his face makes Wash want to look away, but for some reason Wash is stuck watching. He's frozen, he knows how to handle this situation, you give in, but what the hell are they going to do with this information?

"Quit, damn it! I'll tell you what I know!"

"Stand by." The guards reluctantly stop. Sarge appears to be screaming at them, probably profanities. Donut looks like he's breathing hard and doubled over. Wash gets really pissed once he sees Donut cough up some blood. 

"Wow, Wash! For a second there I thought you were going to let them continue!" Felix cackles. "Like you wanted them to keep suffering."

"What the hell do they have to do with anything? They won't provide you with any information."

"Actually, they can provide us with anything they know of the AI known as, in your case, Epsilon." Locus takes a few steps towards Wash. "Now, tell us about Leonard Church or your friends go for a second round. Talk and we'll let them go." 

Wash glares at the screens for a moment before spilling what he knows of the Director.


	2. Ch. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wash's interrogations continue.

"That's it! That's all I fucking know!" Wash spits blood at Felix. He's removed his helmet now and it only makes Wash want to puke whenever he sees that crooked, wild grin spread across his face. This interrogation has been going on for what feels like hours. Twice, Locus had the guards attack the others just because Wash slipped up and didn't give them the right information. Although, Wash figured out that everytime he insulted Felix, he'd be the only one to get damage. He assumes it's because Locus actually likes it when Felix is insulted. 

"We'll end it here for today." Wash is trying to catch his breath from the last punch Felix sent to his gut. His eye is almost swollen, lips busted, nose bloodied, throat on fire, and Felix messed with the back of his neck at least three more times. Locus turns the equipment off and Felix takes a stand in front of him. 

"How does it feel, Wash?" He smirks. "How do you think your friends would feel about you spilling so much, huh? You've just betrayed the whole project now. Dead or not. Then again, doesn't it feel good? It's not you being betrayed for once, right?"

Wash wheezes as Felix circles around behind him and slowly pushes his head forward. Wash is too tired at this point to fight back. His eyes squeeze shut as Felix lightly taps at the spot with his knife. "I've really got to wonder, Wash. How did it feel when you were given that AI? How did it feel to have it infiltrate your mind, your memories. It's not really gone is it? It's still there in the back of your mind. It's still there in your dreams, your memories. You can't tell from your own and his, right?" Felix removes the knife only to grab the back of Wash's hair and pull his head all the way back. Felix gets real close to his ear and practically whispers. "Having to track down your own comrade's dead bodies was probably the icing on the cake. This dude really fucked up your life, ha! It doesnt help you've just been used this entire time. Don't worry, it won't last much longer." There's that grin again.

"Enough, Felix." That's the last Wash heard. The next thing he knows, he's hit over the head and knocked out.

\----------------

"Sarge?" Donut's voice is small. His throat still hurts from being strangled. He's looking over at Sarge, an empty cell between them. Sarge looks up at him with tired eyes.

"Yea, son?"

"Do you think Wash is coming back?"

"Wash is strong, he's one of those freelancer fellows. They're trained for this kind of stuff." Sarge looked away from Donut when he said it. He still has his doubts but he doesn't want Donut to lose hope. "Get some sleep, Donut. We'll need it."

\----------------

Wash wakes up in his cell. His head is pounding and it takes a while before he can even get up off the floor. He looks around and sees he's the only one there. It's a different holding cell. It's not the first one he was sent to. 

"Damn it." He says as he realizes it's their plan to isolate him, to keep him here until they question him again. He slowly crawls his way to the cot and barely makes it onto it. Not much of an improvement but better than the floor. He tries to think of a plan of action but he doesn't know what to do next. He's only getting frustrated at the thought of Donut and Sarge being dead. He's lost and only left hoping the other two get out fine.

\--------------------

It's the third time they've done this to Sarge and him. Not much has changed since the last time they were put into the same damn interogation rooms. The only reason why Donut isnt passing out is from the adrenaline pumping through him now. He knows what's going to happen. They're going to keep asking him about church and randomly start beating the shit out of him no matter how much he complies. 

"You've already ask-" Donut doubles over gasping as a kick lands in the center of his chest. "Fuck!" He chokes out. It's been going on for what seems like forever. His body is tired and ii's running on maybe two or three hours of sleep. 

He's super worried for the others. They havent seen Wash ever since they were first split up, Sarge has damage to his back and left leg, and theyr're not even sure if their friends can find them. 

Donut's kind of glad their next hit knocks him out.

\--------

Sarge is practically dragged to the special room now, from inability and his stubborness. He doesnt even bother to answer the same questions again. He just stays quiet and waits for the punches. They seem to be set out on strangling him today. After a while, he's taken back to his cell and sees a knocked out Donut, the cell between them still empty.

He lays on the cot and tries to prop his leg up somehow. Sarge spends the night waiting on Donut to wake up, but he doesnt. He tries to speak, but his throat strains and hurts when he tries to speak. Just when he starts to give up with trying to see if Donut's still breathing, the door opens up.

\-----------

Wash lays there on the floor just staring up at the ceiling. His body aches all over and he's completely tired and can't move. The only kind of shut eye Wash seems to be getting is when they knock him out. 

His mind is swimming with guilt and exhaustion. He's given them as little information as he can, but they know he has more. He's had to tell them about the Director and the other freelancers. They kept digging into old wounds and asking about the Meta and what it was capable of. 

At one point Wash was left alone with Locus. He tried to talk sense into him about being a soldier and the fact that Locus has it all wrong. He recieved no reply from that. 

When he was left alone with Felix, that was a terrible time. He lost count of how many cuts he'd recieved from that damn knife. His leg is still throbbing from the stab wound in his thigh. 

Wash only actually sleeps once before being woken up by some commotion outside the main door of the holding cell. Probably some guards being stupid, but then he hears gun shots and cant help but to jolt up. He winces as his body protests. The room spins for a moment before he's up on his feet and limping over to see who's come through the main door.

"Morning, starshine!" Wash can't help but to take a few steps back when he sees Felix come through the door. "Time to take a field trip."

"What's going on out there?"

"A party, and you're not invited." Felix grabs Wash and puts the cuffs on. He holds him up enough that he can walk, but just barely without tripping on his own feet. Wash couldn't concentrate hard enough to gather a mental map of where he was being taking. There were too many turns, too many identical doorways. Before he knew it, Felix was shoving him through some pair of double doors. Wash almost had to squint at the new bright lights. There were four lights glowing red as some alarms were going off.

"We're ready for the patient."

"Good. Make it fast, we have some party crashers on their way." Felix shoves Wash towards the, what seems to be, doctors. He's too dizzy and out of breath that they easily handle him, pulling his cuffs and shirt off. He's suddenly placed on one of those antigravity operating tables. Terrible flashbacks flood his mind back to the AI implantation. Wash can barely breathe and can't seem to get a word out. Eventually, as he watches the doctors get some instruments ready, he finds somewhat of his voice.

"What the hell...... is happening?!?!?" Felix steps into view again.

"Well Wash, we've got a plan. We had two options, use you as bait, try to capture your fellow freelancer, and take the AI or just use what's been left in you to get a final piece. Sadly, the proccess is being hurried, no time for special treatment. You might feel a slight pinch." With that the table starts turning him upside down. In no time, there's a knife to the sensitive spot, cutting in. Wash yells and his body tenses up. He can't moves his arms or legs. They must have put restraints on him while talking to Felix.

Wash suddenly chokes and his scream is cut short as they attach some kind of thick wire to his spinal nerves. His eyes almost pop out of his head before his body starts convulsing and his eyes shut close. His body starts feeling like its on fire, every inch of it. He can't tell if he's screaming or not, his head is pounding so loud. His mind is racing, every memory coming back to him. Every detail of every moment, even the ones that aren't his. There's no stopping it. It just keeps looping, from his days as a kid tothe moment he was being pushed into this room. 

He doesn't even notice when the double doors burst open. He can't. He's already passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wash returns to his friends.

"He's stable, for now anyways." Dr. Grey closes the patient's door behind her. Tucker looks up from having his head in his hands. He, Carolina, and the others came back as soon as they had the three missing team mates and two robots. His mind wondering how they had succeeded at the rescue mission. He thought he'd be more relaxed knowing that the sacrifices made were all worth it in the end but with the state Wash is in, it doesn't feel any better. "A lot of his nerves are very damaged. They'll heal with time but we're not sure how badly it harmed his mental state. We won't figure that out until he wakes up." Tucker puts his head back in his hands and rubs his face before gripping at his dreads. "You've gotten that stab wound checked out today, correct?"

"Yeah...."

"Alright. Well, no visitors are allowed yet, and don't you dare try to sneak in! Head back and sleep, that wound won't heal if you're moving about too much." Dr. Grey leaves and Tucker looks up at the clock and sighs. Its been three days since they got back. He's been given blood and patched up but it's still painful to move sometimes.

He's gotten news that Donut and Sarge have injuries but are good to go and healing. Donut has a major concussion and Sarge cant talk for a while. Grif and Simmons check on them when they get a chance. Donut was able to tell them everything that happened to them but they didnt know what happened to Wash. They kept asking about Him. 

They told them Carolina showed up just in time. They're as clueless as they are. Wash flat lined twice before they finally got his body to cooperate. 

"He's really strong, isn't he?" Palomo asked Tucker just after they revived him the second time. Tucker was too worked up and couldn't answer him. Palomo understood and left him to himself. 

\--------------

"He's awake!" A nurse interupts a conversation between Kimball, Carolina, Tucker, and Dr. Grey. They all rush to the hospital wing. When they reach the room, Tucker only gets a glimpse of Wash in his bed before Dr. Grey turns around and quickly pushes them back out.

"Nope! No visitors!" 

"Wash!" Tucker yells before the door slams in their faces. There!s muffled commands from the other side as the other three stand there in silence. "Damn it...." Tucker turns around and goes straight for the waiting chairs. He sets his helmet down the ground as he rubs at his face nervously. He looks back towards the door to see Carolina still standing there with clenched fists. It's quiet on the other side now. Kimball sighs and puts a hand on Tucker's shoulder. 

"Shoot me a message if you get any new information." Tucker nods. After nodding to Kimball as well, Carolina sits down beside Tucker.

"He'll make it. He's strong. He's come this far." Tucker can't tell if she's talking to him or herself at this point. 

\---------

"You, get the medicine ready! You, make sure you've got the reliever ready!" Dr. Grey watched as the two medical personel went to do as she said. She slowly approaches Wash. "Hello. Are you able to talk? What's your name?"

Wash is having issues trying to comprehend what's going on. Every part of him aches and he can't roll onto his side without having major pains shoot through his spine and his entire body in general. The room kind of spins as he finally quits trying. He's having trouble keeping his eyes open and feels sick from the disorientation. A couple of slow blinks and his sight clears up enough to see a soldier in purple and white armor beside him. 

Dr. Grey repeats the question, seeing that she now has his attention and he didn't hear her the first time.

"I-...." a small, weak voice tries to answer, "I'm David Church.....wait... no....Im...... Im Leonard Washington.......uh wait..." it took a bit but Wash finally slurs all of that out. Dr. Grey's shoulders slouch and a nurse comes back.

"We're going to need to treat you. You're in a hospital unit. My name is Dr. Grey." 

"What......what... happened?"

"That'll all be cleared up, trust me. It's important that we take care of you first." Wash looks between the doctor and nurse. He's wary but he gives a small nod. There's something about the doctor that he's kind of okay with. The nurse approaches him and carefully moves his head. 

Wound to the back of the head. That's it. That's what happened, but how?

"You're gonna feel a slight pinch." Wash's eyes widen as fear strikes him. He immediately flinches and tries to move and get away, breathing now quickened. The nurse holds their hands up as they see him begin to freak out. 

"Why'd you say that? Don't say that! Don't touch me!" Wash's voice cracks and slurs out. His body begins to shake, but he doesn't exactly know why its all causing him to freak out.

"Calm down, sir. It's alright. We won't hurt you or anything. We're here to help. We're not going to hurt you." Wash's eyes go from the doctor to the nurse. His expression is a mix of fear and trying to stay together. There's an image that flashes in his mind and his body tenses up. Slowly he starts to raise a shaking hand to the back of his neck and feels the stitches below the medical wrap. Wash brings his hand back in front of him, adrenaline pumping too much to fully acknowledge the stinging pain. His arms, torso, and neck seem to be encased in the material. Looking down, he sees that his right thigh and left ankle are wrapped up too. His head falls back down on the pillow and his attention finally focuses back on the two at his beside.

"W-what..... what the hell?" Wash looks at them like a scared puppy. Dr. Grey sighs.

"We can andser all your questions, but we need to help you. You've been wounded and there are things we need to do in order to help your condition get better. Alright?" he doesnt say anything but he doesn't make a move to try to run. The nurse slowly approaches him and gently rests their hand on his shoulder. Surprisingly, the touch actually helps Wash to calm down and relax. The nurse gives a look at Dr Grey and she nods to move on.

Wash cringes as he feels the medicine bein injected and lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding. For the second injection, he does the same thing but feels a lot more tired afterwards. He sighs and tries to lay as comfortably as possible. "Alright, we're going to ask you some more questions." He hesitantly nods. "Please tell us again what your name is." Wash's eyebrows furrow and his eyes shut as tight as he can get them without it hurting.

"Uh......L...no......it's.....it's uh.......David.....right?" He looks up at Dr. Grey with tired eyes. 

"Correct!" She nods an gives a big smile before jotting some notes down. "Now who are your friends?" Wash spaces out as he tried to remember.

"uh.... I-I know I ..... I think I've worked with them......uh......Connie....... there are siblings too I think.......uh I dont really know any others.... I just started working for....... Project Freelancer....right? " Wash has this nervous twitch and looks around. He's scared of what the answer might be. He know's there's something off about it all. 

Dr. Grey stands there and watches him. "Well, you're not exactly wrong!" She jots down a few more notes before handing the clipboard to the nurse. 

"I-I.....I fucked up.......didn't I.........rookie fucked up......" Wash's eyelids start drooping, he can barely even lift them now. 

"David, you're in good care, don't worry. If you feel the need to sleep, don't be afraid to close your eyes. You're safe here." She gently places a hand on Wash's shoulder. He flinches slightly but immediately feels a little more relaxed. He nods to her before she moves along to the door she came from.

\-------

Tucker quickly looks up as he hears the door open. He stands up and tries to get past Grey but she closes the door before he can get in. "Sorry, Tucker. No visitors still!" Tucker looks between her and the door, a look of panic on his face.

"Well is he alright? Is he going to be okay? How badly hurt is he? Why can't I see him?"

"I?" Carolina speaks up and crosses her arms.

"I meant we!" Tucker rolls his eyes.

"Will you calm down." Dr. Grey moves to take her helmet off and wipes the hair out of her face. "You shouln't be putting this much stress on yourself, not in the condition you're in."

"Forget about me! My stupid wound is fine! What's up with Wash?!" Tucker's voice almost cracked at the end. He hasn't been this worked up since he had to leave Junior.

"David," she raises her eyebrows "is doing okay. He can function correctly from what I've seen and can talk. Sadly, he doesn't remember a lot. Carolina, how long has it been since he joined Project Freelancer?"

Carolina's shoulders slouch a bit. "Uh... a year and a half ago, I think?"

"My thats a lot to forget." Grey sighs. "Well, I'll keep working on him. Tucker." His attention went from staring at the door to slowly back to her. "Don't even think about it. It could cause some wild trigger and it might cause him to go into shock. That is, if he hasn't already." She exits back into the emergency room and Tucker doesn't even try to communicate. He gets a glimps of Wash, but nothing has changed about the same body that's been laying on the same bed for the past five days.


	4. Chapter 4

"What do you mean she gets to go in first?!?" Tucker was pissed. He's been waiting for almost two weeks since Wash woke up to go and see him only to hear that he can't see him but Carolina gets to.

"It's part of the triggering process. he doesn't know enough to have you come in yet." Tucker shoots a glare at Carolina, who hasn't even said a word. "You'll get to see him Tucker. Just be patient."

"I've been patient..." Tucker's shoulders slouch. "Whatever." He turns and leaves the waiting room.

Dr. Grey sighs and looks at Carolina. "Ready?" She nods at the doctor and they head in.

\------

Dr. Grey had a plan. Slowly, she would continue with Wash's treatments. She'd make sure he's comfortable with little to no pain before she'd bring in the first trigger.

From the moment Wash woke up to now, he's of course seen better days but has made a big improvement. He's able to focus for longer periods of time and can speak coherently. They've got him into a sitting position that is still comfortable for him and easier for them to change his bandages. Wash fiddled with the bandages on his body a lot. He says that it feels sophocating and freaks him out. It's getting harder for him not to space out and start picking at it. The medical treatment is now not only injecting medicine but is also some kind of ointment that will help the skin heal.

Wash starts spacing out but looks up when he hears the door open. Dr. Grey walked in along with someone in blue armor. Wash felt like he should know who this is. No name is coming to him.

"David, now that Ive debreefed you on your memory loss. I'll be bringing in people that you know to see if they can trigger any memories. I will only know if your full memory has come back if you give me information on them." She nods to Carolina, who takes a deep breath before taking off her helmet. Her red ponytail falls as it's released and she nervously tucks her overgrown bangs to reveal her piercing green eyes.

David gives no reaction which only stresses Carolina out more. She feels sick to her stomach seeing how damaged he is. Practically mummified, pale as can be, bruises and cuts scattered across his skin, and the darkest circles she's ever seen under anyone's eyes, including her own. She can't help but notice the increasing amount of grey starting to peep out of his hair. He's only a few years younger than her, that's not what should be happening to them at this age. They've barely broken 30. She remembers how the freelancers would start teasing him about it. That was before shit hit the fan.

"Is anything coming to you, David?" Carolina tries to keep her eyes averted, but she knows she probably shouldn't. Aparently the answer was no. "Carolina, can you please say a few things to him that may help?" Carolina nods and swallows before starting.

"I can't tell you my name," Carolina finally makes eye contact and can't seem to look away from the tired grey eyes staring back at her, "but I can tell you that I am the team leader. You are the most recent rookie the team has had and although your combat skills could use some work, you still.....rank high on the charts."

"Great so I did make a rookie mistake and now look where it's gotten me! Way to go, you stu-" Dr. Grey and Carolina tense up at the abbrupt stop. His face begins to switch expressions. He's now distant and his eyes are kind of unfocused yet wide.

"David?" Carolina speaks softly but she freezes when she sees his body start to shake. She's never seen anythin like this let alone her own comrade in this state. He starts to rapidly blink and his hands shake as he raises them to hold his head.

".....Holy......f-fuck...." they just barely hear him mumble.

"Stay with him, but don't touch him. I need to go get something." Dr. Grey was gone in a flash before Carolina could even stop her.

"C-c-...Caro....l-lina??....." Carolina turned back to the ever increasingly shaking Wash and just found herself frozen there, watching. She flinched away when he gave a small yell and squeezed his head even more. Her heart slowly shattering every second she couldn't tear her eyes away.

"Now, now David! It's gonna be alright." Dr. Grey swoops in to rescue not only Wash but Carolina. "David, I'm gonna need you to be as still as you can be." She was just slightly louder than usual and slower when she spoke. Wash blinks a couple of times and gives a small nod telling her he comprehens what she is saying. She took that moment and carefully placed her hand on his shoulder to keep him steady. His breath hitched at the touch before she injected the medicine and kept him still for as long as she needed him to be. She carefully moves away, and it takes a few minutes but wash goes from full panic mode to just heavy breathing and shaking only. His body is practically limp and hunched over, sweat soaking into the bandages.

Grey helps Wash lay down comfortably and makes sure everything is still working fine. "Whats your name?"

"My name.... is David..........Wash......... it's short for Agent Washington." Wash's eyes flicker to the ever so silent Carolina. She's standing there with a stone blank expression. His eyes begin to droop with exhaustion. "H-how are you.....alive?" Wash's voice is laced with pure confusion. His eyes slide closed before he can even get an answer.

\--------

Carolina can't sleep for shit which isnt new for her. it's almost two in the morning when she rolls over on her bed and sees the blue light of a person shine. Her eyes squint at the sudden light, but she gets used to it quickly.

"Don't you dare even think about doing it." Carolina quickly gets up and heads towards the door. "Ugh! I'm gonna start calling you Tucker!"

\---

Carolina waits by the open door. She can make out the shaking silouhette of the injured man. His back faces her as she slowly steps towards him. As she rounds the corner of his bed, the soft lights of the computer shine on Wash's sleeping face. His expression is nothing of comfort.

Carolina quietly pulls up a chair to the side of his bed and sits as she just watches him. She feels weird and awkward doing this but she feels like, after today's lack of support, she needed to be here. It was clear enough that Wash isn't sleeping the greatest right now. Must be a nightmare but knowing what's happened to Wash, it could just be another memory replaying in his mind.

Carolina sighs and pulls her knees up to her chest. She watches as Wash fights his dreams. Body shaking, expression straining, fingers twitching, and she's pretty sure he's starting to break into a sweat. Slowly, she starts to reach up and hesitates right before she grabs his hand. Carolina doesnt breathe for a while as she hopes that Wash doesnt wake up. She watches closely as his body slowly reacts to the action. She's surprised to feel his hand loosely hold hers. She takes a deep breath after letting out the first one and rests her head on her knees.

Carolina was surpised at how she reacted to the disappearance of Wash. She showed up and found Tucker out training with his leutenate which Epsilon was really surprised at. Apparently Tucker never trains. Wash must have rubbed off on him. When she heard about Wash being captured, it kind of took a chunk out of her. She always thought that Wash was strong enough that when she left the second time, she knew she'd come back and find him. At least, she thought she was going to come back to the only other human still alive that knows about the project and shares those nightmares.

"Hey loosen your grip, you're gonna wake him up if you keep it up." Epsilon said in her head with a tone of sympathy. Carolina blinks a few times to get rid of the blurriness and loosens her grip.

"I'm so sorry Wash." She whispers as soft as she can and stays there for a majority of the night. After a while Wash seemed to have calmed down greatly. She ended up falling asleep for a little while but eventually woke up. It wasn't until close to morning that she finally let go and went back to her room.

\----------  
*flashback*

After about ten minutes of arriving at the secret base where the others were being held, Carolina and Tucker had split off to find Wash and Kimball took the other three to find the robots and remaining reds. Hall after hall they ran down until finally they were to a blind spot. Their map wasn't able to get all the base's layout.

"Split up?" Carolina suggested.

"Sure but does that ever work out for the best?"

"Not really." With that, she heads one direction and Tucker hesitates but goes the opposite.

Tucker goes down a few more turns, they're looking for holding cells, torture rooms, whatever really. He's about to open his sixth mystery door when he suddenly hears a scream coming from farther down the hall.

"Wash?!" Tucker's running faster than he ever has, some gaurds round the corner and tucker immediately activates his sword.

Swish swish stab!

In no time Tucker was getting closer to the source. At the end of another hall, after taking out another glob of guards, Tucker looked both ways and to his left he saw double doors. The scream had stopped but through the small slit windows, he saw the orange armor.

Tucjer shot Carolina a message "Get to my coordinates!"

He didn't hesitate to bust through the double doors.

Once in, Tucker quickly looks around. He sees Wash first but is interupted by Felix before he can take a step towards him.

"Wow. Found us already? I guess you're not so dumb after all!" Felix chuckles and Tucker tenses at the sound. His grip tightens around the base of his sword and his eyes quickly flicker to Wash. There's another person in here fiddling with some equipment in the corner. Wash is connected to some sort of thick wire, the sight of his beaten up body sends rage all through Tucker. Before he can even take a stab at Felix, Tucker gets a hit to the head. He stumbles back a couple of steps before charging towards Felix. He lands a punch on him and everything seems to be going a lot better than Tucker thought it would.

Out of the corner of his eye, Tucker sees the doctor going back towards Wash and clicks some more buttons on a machine beside him.

"Don't touch him!" Tucker yells. Before he knows it he's knocked off his feet and he scrambles to get back up.

"Don't let little Wash distract ya, Tuck! You don't wanna end up like him do you?" Felix finally takes out his knife and tosses it between his hands. Tucker's able to dodge his attacks, thanks to Wash's training. Its not until he hears the humming of a machine that his focus is lost as he glances towards the doctor and Wash. His attention on Felix stutters as his eyes look at Wash's seizing body for too long. "Don't tou-" A sudden pain shoots through Tucker's stomach.

Felix starts to cackle as he begins to twist the knife. He barely misses getting hit by Tucker's sword and takes a few steps back, pulling the knife out as well. Tucker tries to stay standing up but Felix knows that one punch to the gut and another to the head will surely be enough to end the fight.

"Now what did I tell you? You shouldn't have let that piece of trash distract you." The doctor approaches Felix with a small device.

"You.....mother fucker...." Tucker strains to get out through gritted teeth. The pain's become a burning sensation running through his entire torso now. He's surprised he hasn't doubled over on the ground yet.

"It's finished, sir."

"Wonderful!" Tucker's eyes flash to a limp body left on the floor, and before he knows what's happening, Felix takes a couple of steps and decks him. Tucker's head snaps to the side and he stumbles against the nearest wall. He blinks a couple of times before being able to regain himself. It doesn't last even a second before Felix lands another punch to the gut. Air rushes out of Tucker's lungs and his legs give out as the pain becomes unbarable.

Tucker's vision is blurred and all he can comprehend is muffled laughter. When he looks back up, another set of doors across the room are closing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Updates on Wash's status and the rest of the flashback

"What? What do you mean? He was doing just fine these past few days!" Tucker's already irritated with how his day started. He was too late and didn't get any breakfast this morning because he hasnt been sleeping well at all and over slept. Palomo kept being really annoying and wouldn't cooperate, so Tucker ended up yelling at him but not like the usual yelling. It didn't even take a whole second before he felt guilty about it. He apologized, but by the tone of Palomo's voice, he knew he was a total asshole to him.

Today, he didn't need to be getting bad news about Wash, of all people.

"Tucker, please calm down. He's safe, he's here, and he's getting help. There are going to be days where he just might take two steps back. They'll help him, don't worry about it. Grey said he was confusing memories. Carolina says he's mixing up his own and the Director's memories." Kimball came to Tucker to deliver the news herself. It's been a couple of days since Wash broke through to his first set of memories. He was reacting accordingly and making progress with dealing with all of it. Almost six months of memory had come back to him all at once. Sadly in the really early hours of the day, it's been reported that he woke up in a complete panic and started tearing his bandages off and screaming. He was held down and he eventually calmed down to the point where he was barely tugging at the restraints and started answering their questions.

"And they're still going to allow Church to go in and see him?? Are they trying to send him into a coma?! He's going to freak out!... Again!"

"That's very possible, yes, but Dr. Grey still thinks its alright to do it. She's going to wait a while, of course." Kimball notices the way Tucker's entire stance shifts into being stiff and worried. "He's strong right? He'll make it through this." She almost immediately regrets saying anything after seeing Tucker's face warp right back into an irrtated expression. He barely mumbles what he' says next.

"Even the strong have their limits. You of all people know that."

"Tucker,"

"Forget it." Before she can stop him, he's turned around to leave.

\------------

"Wash?" Tucker's half crawling, half stumbling his way over to Wash, whose body lays still on the floor. When Tucker finally makes it to his side, he sees the slight movement from the small wheezing coming from the other man. Tucker's hands shake as he hesitates on moving Wash's body. He can't move him onto his back, it's burned with lightning like marks. The thick wire is still connected to him but nothing seems to be happening anymore. "Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit.." Tucker quickly scrambles to the machine that controls the wire. He needs to get Wash unhooked so he can get him out of here.

Out of so many buttons, not one of them looks anything close to a release button. The computer screen beside it doesn't help much until he sees a program that was left open. He blinks a few times as he tries to focus on the screen, all the while making sure to keep talking to Wash. Although, he's sure it's more for himself. After a few clicks here and there he makes his way to the machines operating system. Beads of sweat roll down the sides of his face as he makes extra sure that he doesn't blow Wash up.

A section at the top right hand corner of the screen reads that the wire connectivity is secure. Now how the hell does it become unsecure???? Tucker quickly scoots over to Wash to make sure he's still breathing and okay. So far, it's still the same wheezing, which isn't good but it's better than dead. "Stay with me Wash, it'll be okay!" Very carefully he checks out the wire and cringes at the site. There's some kind of medicine looking stuff keeping the bleeding to a minimum. As Tucker moves back to the computer, he gets a message from Carolina, finally.

"Fighting Locus"

He didn't have time for questions or explanations. After another minute of doing his best to understand the program, he is only able to come up with one way of detaching the wire. It's all he's got and he doubts he has time to come up with another one or wait for Carolina and Church to get here.

One click.

Two clicks.

Tucker looks over at Wash's body before he finally clicks the last button. With a jolt, the wire dislocates from Wash's nerves and pops off. "Wash!" Tucker wastes no time getting to him quickly. Barely audible over the beating of Tucker's heart and the blood rushing in his ears, the oddly relieving wheezing is back. Tucker slowly and carefully starts dragging Wash's body closer to an area in which he can grab a surface to pull himself up.

Before he can carefully pull Wash's arms over his shoulders, Tucker doubles over and starts coughing. Copper coats his tongue and he swallows it down in between shallow breaths. He needs to get them out of here, now. Tucker continues to get Wash onto his back. He makes sure he's got a good hold on him before grabbing onto a counter. It takes him a couple of tries and a lot of strangled gasps of pain but he eventually gets back on his feet.

Leaninb on the counter, he's catching his breath and blinking hard to refocus his vision. The corners are starting to blurr and he's dizzy. As he uses the wall to keep from falling over, he eventually makes it to the doors he came in from. He fixes the hold he has on Wash, the light breathing motivating him to get them out as soon as possible. Tucker pushes through the doors and almost loses his footing but catches himself.

He makes it to the end of the first hall and he feels Wash slipping from his grasp. "Damn it!" Tucker says through gritted teeth. He takes a moment to fix the hold and continues on. About half way down the next hall he receives another message from Carolina.

On my way. Everything okay?

Tuckers trying to stop coughing long enough to answer.

"Injured. Got wash. Get here now!" He's got his right side leaning up against the wall as he starts to walk again. He's gotta get Wash farther. He's gotta get them both to a half way point to meet up with Carolina and Church. His ears pick up on Wash's quiet breathing again and his steps quicken.

He's gonna do it. He's gonna get them out. He's gotta. He needs Wash. They all do.

Sharp pains run up his side.

He'll get them out. They'll get taken care of. Wash will be alright. They'll be alright. Wash will go back to making him do training. Tucker will go back to complaining every second. Wash will go back to rolling his eyes at every sexual joke Tucker makes. Tucker will go back to trying to get Wash to laugh, to smile. He doesn't want the time he tripped over his own feet while trying to go for a run to be the last time he ever sees that smile.

The coughing increases. Tucker 's fighting his way to the end of the next hall. Blood splatters yet again onto his tongue and sweat stings his eyes. He's the one wheezing now as he tries to take one more step, and as his left foot settles onto the ground, his muscles fail him. His legs give out.

"No!" Tucker chokes out. His first instinct is to make sure Wash doesn't fall off his back. His arm catches him but there's no way he's able to continue to carry him like that. Tucker's overcome by the pain and coughing. His hand instantly holds the open wound. his glove comes off slick and he leaves a red smear when his hand scrapes against the wall as he tries to use it to get back up. His hand only slides against the surface and he falls over. Wash's body is laying there beside him and all Tucker can really do is take his helmet off. Instantly its somewhat better. Breathing has become easier but not by much.

Tucker's body fights against him moving anything at all. He's cursing to himself over and over again as every attempt is only met with dizziness and blinding pain. He's laying on his stomach, one arm still wrapped around Wash's waist, and practically gasping for breath. This is as far as he can get them. Almost to the halfway point and hopefully close to being reached. Tucker tries his best to calm his breathing. It doesn't really help that when Tucker looks at Wash's face he finally sees that his nose has been bleeding. It must has started happening between getting him on his back and now. Tucker moves his arm from Wash's waist up to his face to gently wipe some of it away. It doesn't really help, but Tucker's still trying. The weirdest part is how peaceful Wash almost seems. Take away the wounds and the deathly pale tint to his skin, it's like he's just sleeping and nothings wrong.

"Sorry Wash........ we couldn't make life....... any better for you...."

Tucker doesn't notice until his eye lids start to droop but his vision is tunneling. Fuck his stupid body for betraying him. Fuck Felix for fucking stabbing him. For fucking betraying them and taking Wash to this place. Fuck all of them for even looking at Wash. Fuck it all. Now Wash is stuck here with a probably useless as hell rescue mission that's gonna end up with both of them dieing before Carolina finds them in this stupid labrinth.

Tucker blacks out with one last apology just barely escaping his lips.


End file.
